rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/In Honor of the Horse Man: SYUTK's Spore Nuckelavee
The Nuckelavee. The first Grimm we've been introduced to that has actually left a good impact in me, for giving a good image of being creepy, badass, and actually shown killing people (well, kinda). And if I'm lucky, it will actually kill a member of RNJR. Maybe it will instead/also kill Qrow, who for a poisoned drunkard that is likely barely aware of his surroundings at the moment, has survived for...what, 3 episodes? With no real sign of being closer to death in Ep11 than he was before. Tomorrow for Sponsors, and post-Tomorrow for us freebies, the Finale will come, and with it we shall see if the Nuckelavee lives up to the hype. But because I don't want to be disappointed in the end, I want to celebrate it NOW. ---- As such, I've taken some 30 mins off my life to open up Spore and make a Nuckelavee-like creature and share it with you. Do note that it was done in the most legal of ways. No mods nor hacks nor cheats nor glitches were used in the creation of this Nuckelavee. It's not the most impressive-looking, but it will set my standards for the potential future. So, here it is. Nuckelavee Someone-Nuckelavee B1.png|Back-Left Someone-Nuckelavee B2.png|Back-Right Someone-Nuckelavee F1.png|Front-Left Someone-Nuckelavee F2.png|Front-Right Someone-Nuckelavee S2.png|Side-Left Someone-Nuckelavee S1.png|Side-Right ---- Stats: 1) Bite and "Punch" (read: Clawing) 2/5. 2) Charge 2/5 3) Stealth 3/5 4) Movement speed 2/5 5) Cannot jump. 6) ....Sing and Charm 3/5 7) Posing 4/5 8) Omnivore (Horse head is Herbivore, other head is Omnivore). 9) Can see and grab stuff. Kinda underwhelming....but that's what happens when one goes for Art instead of Practicality. Note: I forgot some of the actual stats, so those are more on the lines of "more or less". Note 2: This Nuckelavee is in reality slightly taller than it looks here. ---- Notes: 1) In Spore, one cannot actually make some bifurcated spine like the Nuckelavee would have. In other words, it's impossible to make an actual "torso" that begins at the middle of the horse's back. So, I improvised; what you see as the "humanoid torso", is actually an arm, with the hand removed to give place to the head. Then, I added a 4-sectioned pair of arms, joined them at the base and 2nd section, while keeping the remaining 3rd and 4th sections separate. Then put that thing inside the "torso-arm", giving the ilusion of that torso having arms. However, the ilusion breaks when the Nuckelavee moves too much. The torso-arm and arm-arm are technically separate, and move independently, so it kinda detaches and all. 2) There were a few things I wanted to add. Like a nose to the humanoid head. But alas, the result you see up there had already reached the very parts-limit. I couldn't even add an eye more. 3) With color, I was limited. I wanted the red to be darker and have a more...meat-like texture. At the least though, I managed to find something that is....well, kinda-sorta close enough to "veins" in appearance. (Damn you Maxis, turning the game for Kids instead of the bloody-realistic awesomeness we saw first). Originally, it's skin was going to be mainly Black instead of Red, but for whatever reason that made the mouths look kinda pink. That would'be killed the image, so I went with Red. ---- Overall, ignoring stats, I give it a personal 7/10. Good, limitations-considered, but can be better. Category:Blog posts